fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Maghda (God Genesis)
History In Lilith's words The Demon Secret.. Also known as Maghda. It started after i was born. Yes, a very long time ago. You see, in order to understand this story, you have to understand my own creation was considered... A failure? You are probably thinking, how can the most powerful demon ever created be considered a failure? Well it is for that very reason. Lucifer did not intend to make me nearly this strong. In fact, upon seeing me, she was afraid, the fear on her face was dead obvious. She was probably thinking, "did i just create my own demise?" I suppose, like God, she has the ability to create things as powerful as her, but never stronger. You have to know i was the only demon, that originated from an actual human. I remember it all. How she slaughtered my family and abducted me. All for what? An experiment! She wanted to create her twisted version of angels i suppose. Made em darker in their core. Still following honey? Good. Okay so where was i... Ah! Upon becoming a demon i swore undying loyalty to her. But i made her a promise. Only for as long as she continues to act like a leader. You may think, why would i swear loyalty after what she did to me and my family. Well, i suppose a part of me wanted to kill her right there, however, another part of me felt grateful. I was given a new purpose. I had gained abilities one could consider that belong to gods themselves. I could feel it. The infinite multiversal energy within my core! It was practically seeping through my pores. I felt more powerful than anything. I don't serve Lucifer out of fear like you newer demons. It is out of respect. As powerful as she was, she could not alter a being's personality once the infinite multiversal energy within them started to make presence. She did not need to order me to be at her command, i merely obeyed. Lucifer is new to this whole creation thing. So she thought, turning a human into a demon made it more powerful, as such she decided to create the next one by scratch. And boy, did this not go how either of us planned I was there when she made the next demon. No converted human, just created from raw power. I guess, i sort of obeyed her to learn more about my abilities. Anywho, this next demon, was still just too strong. We both could sense it. I remember Maghda's first words. "Who are you? Why am i here?" Lucifer answer "Well, i created you, your purpose is to serve me." Lucifer was confident in the way she portrayed herself, without a doubt trying to impress me. The demon looked at her, tilted her head and said "I do not understand. It's not like i asked to be born, and even if i did, living to serve someone i don't even know is quite silly". Lucifer was practically boiling with rage. She told her if she did not swear fealty, she would erase her from existence. I doubted this was possible sensing how strong she was, but i was seeing where she was going with this. She wanted to establish dominance i guess. I don't know if she could tell it was a bluff, or simply did not care. Maghda instead fought Lucifer. This was my first time seeing the mighty archangel in action. Their fight destroyed a vast majority of hell. It was pretty even, although Maghda seemed to gain the upper hand. This was until Lucifer started using Angel battle magic. Maghda eventually was defeated and subdued using a spell called chains of god. Her arms and legs were bound. Lucifer and i walked up to her. The demon squirmed trying to break free from the chains of god, but it had no effect. Lucifer asked Maghda if she was finally ready to swear fealty to her, to which the demon shook her head. Lucifer's eyes turned red. This was genuinely the first time i seen Lucifer truly angry. It was terrifying, but impressive! She sprouted her 6 beautiful angel wings. She put her hands on the demon's head and tried to manually "fix her". Remember when i told you that she was unable to alter the minds of beings capable of utilizing that infinite multiversal energy within their core? Okay, i hate calling it that, so i'm calling it divinity energy. This is when i learned. As Lucifer was unable to alter her mind no matter how much energy she put into her head. Maghda was screaming in pain however. This is when it happened. The moment that shook us to our core. Something we both think about now. The demon looked at us and screamed with all of her hatred and energy. We were instantly blown away. Her scream sent ripples throughout all of reality which is what we know as... The Quake. Only me and Lucifer know what caused this, but it shook every single reality in existence for a short amount of time. Me and Lucifer were practically fucked up by her scream. You gotta understand this was powerful enough to shake every reality there is, and we took it point blank. The Demon was freed from Lucifer's chains, and escaped hell through a... dimensional portal she created with her voice alone. Now do you understand Abaddon? Why no new demons will ever be created as strong as me or Maghda? It is because they are impossible to control if you create them with the strength to rival your own. Lucifer learned she was putting too much energy into her creations. And once she created the next set of demons weaker than Maghda, they were so quick and easy to obey her and me due to the sheer difference in strength Note: Chaos Evolution is a demonic form far surpassing that of Archon which is of the angels. Divinity level Unknown Appearance See picture Personality Not much is known about her from Lilith's perspective of the story, however she seems to have an extreme issue with authority as she did not obey her creator and even fought her. Even when Madhda was chained up, she refused to swear fealty to Lucifer. The demon screamed her lungs out, created a portal that led her to the mortal realm, and no one has seen her since. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Maghda Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Trillions of years old. Classification: Trinity Demon, Demon Goddess, Royal Class Demon Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Divinity Energy, Mentifery (Being a Trinity demon, she has the ability to make her thoughts become a reality), Life Manipulation (Being a trinity demon, she has complete control over the life forces of others), Soul Manipulation (She can create, alter, and destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction, w:c:powerlisting:Demonic Magic (Maghda is capable of using extremely potent demonic magic), Elemental Manipulation (Maghda can control earth, fire, air, water, ice, earth, magma, and electricity almost without limit), Flight (She can fly without using her wings. Whenever she does she gains much more speed and mobility), Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Dream Manipulation (She can manipulate dream realms in it's entirety. Being able to even kill beings there), Power Nullification (She can easily nullify the powers of lesser beings even if they have resistance), Curse Manipulation (She can inflict lesser beings with a curse of any kind of her imagination and choosing), Power Bestowal (Like God and Lucifer, she has the ability of creating beings and giving them special powers), Magic (She has control of the primordial magical forces allowing her to be able to use magic on a level that surpasses all mages) Mind Manipulation (Like all gods, demons, and archangels, Maghda can alter minds to whatever degree. However this is limited to lesser beings except the ability to create illusions in the minds of others), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (She has complete control over astral realms), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 10), Telekinesis (She can move things with her mind), Law Manipulation (Being a trinity demon, she can change laws, destroy laws, and create laws unless it goes again the will of a higher being), Conceptual Manipulation (She can change, create, or destroy concepts), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2. She can change the entire space time continuum of universes and even a multiverse), Time Manipulation (She can rewind time, stop time, and go forward in time as much as she wants), Dimensional Travel (She can travel throughout dimensions by creating rifts in reality, teleporting, or creating portals), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (She can create barriers out of almost anything she wants. From elemental, existence erasure, dimensional to pure telekinetic), Attack Reflection (She can deflect attacks her wings and other magical spells), Creation (She can create almost anything she wants out of nothing), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure (She can erase beings from existence with her thoughts. For more powerful beings she has abilities that erase them from existence), Void Manipulation, Healing (She can heal injuries of even lost limbs to others), Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense beings from beyond the universe she is currently in), Acausality (Type 4), Regeneration (High-Godly) Resistance to Reality Warping (Due to her complex nature, she is resistant to the effects of reality warping unless a higher being decrees it), Matter Manipulation (High resistance, unless a by a higher being), Time Manipulation (Due to her complex nature, stopping time does not make her immobile. She is not affected by the effects of the past and future), Power Nullification (In order for someone to be able to nullify her powers, they would have to be infinitely superior to her), Mind Manipulation (She is resistant to all forms of mind manipulation except illusions) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Lilith considers Maghda to be on her level and is not entirely sure she would beat her in a fight. Fought evenly with Lucifer for awhile and then gained the upper hand forcing her to use angel magic in order to win. Their battle destroyed a vast majority of hell which is considered a complex universe, which can contain an infinite amount of possibilities and universes within. Her scream at full power shook every reality in existence when no being can even alter Azura's multiverse on a scale that high except her) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Lucifer going all out) Lifting Strength: Universal (Broke through chains of god with her screams) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Took hits from Lucifer and their fight was capable of destroying a vast majority of hell) Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: God and demon killing weapons Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Demons Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Elemental Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dream Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Curse Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Weather Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Combat Gods